PET/MR is a young modality that is technically complex, with a fast pace of growth in technology development and an increasing number of sites nationwide. This can result in a hyper-competitive environment where sharing technology among centers is not the norm. This is the very motivation behind making Training and Dissemination a cornerstone of our CMITT program to aim at breaking down barriers through cultivating collaborations, providing numerous opportunities for training physicists, engineers, radiochemists, and clinicians, and supporting avenues of broad dissemination. CMITT aims to advance the field of simultaneous PET/MR imaging by recognizing and responding to unmet technical and clinical challenges of our academic and industrial partners and developing technological advancements and translating these to fulfill technical and clinical needs. The overall goal of CMITT Training and Dissemination is to train interested parties from academia and industry involved in simultaneous PET/MR imaging and related research and to broadly disseminate the essential knowledge, tools and techniques required to advance preclinical and clinical PET/MR imaging research. If funded, CMITT would allow training of MD and PhD scientists in the latest advances in PET/MR from both the technical and clinical perspectives. To achieve this goal requires a user community that is experienced in the utilization of imaging systems and working with and interpreting image data sets. Thus, the training and dissemination initiatives are an essential component and cornerstone of our mission.